


Everyone Needs Love And Care

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, First Time, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Romance, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Threesome, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-30 07:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10157504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Justin Potter has one of the worst lives imaginable. No one in his family loves him or cares about him and his siblings love picking on him to no end. He finally has enough and decides to leave his family behind. He's sure no one will ever love or care for him, but what happens when he meets Severus Snape, Luscious Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and above all Tom Riddle/Voldemort?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

//~Prologue~\\\ //~No one’s P.O.V.~\\\

Young, 7 year old, Justin Potter sat in his bedroom, reading like he always does, when he felt the sudden urge to use his razor. He ignored it as best as possible, not wanting to take the chance of getting caught and sent to a mental hospital. Justin wished that he was a normal wizard, but far from it. To start off, he could talk to snakes. Which isn’t all. His eyes glow a blood red when he’s angry and half the time he looks as if he’s talking to someone inside his head. Maybe he is? But that isn’t all. He has dreams, odd dreams that seem to be memories, and he’s decided that they probably are. But, they aren’t his memories.

Justin’s home life was far from perfect. Everyone thought that his life was better than everyone elses and that his home life couldn’t get any better. Well, maybe that was true for his brother, Nick, the ‘boy-who’lived’ and his sister, Lilian, but not in anyway true for him. He was always ignored at home. Ignored, forgotten, unloved, and not cared for or cared about. He has thought about suicide multiple times, knowing no one would miss him. The young boy just wanted someone to love him and care about him. But, no matter how hard he wished, no one ever came for him. People only cared about his brother and sisiter. The only reason he still hasn’t taken his life because he could never leave his familiar, Ceberus, and because the soothing voice in his head constantly tells him it’ll all get better. The soothing voice always calms him and makes him hope that the voice is right. His parents, Lily and James Potter, have never payed him much attention, but ever since they found out that Justin can talk to snakes, they’ve ignored him way more. Pretending like they only have 1 son and 1 daughter, ignoring the fact that they do indeed have another son whose a year younger than their precious Nick but 2 years older than their princess, Lilian. The only reason he even gets fed is because the house-elves remember him. They migth be scared of Justin, but they still care enough to help him in the smallest ways.

Justin knows that he won’t get anything from their parents when they die, so he reads and reads to get as smart as he possibly can in the hopes that he’ll get a really good job that will pay for anythig he’ll ever need. He’s almost on his fourth year of everything for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He’ll have learned everything he needs to know about the classes at Hogwarts before he even starts going there. He probably won’t even have to go. Maybe he’ll decide to move away and go to a different school that teaches things that are different than Hogwarts so he can learn more, but who knows. 

Justin was on his stomach sitting on his bed, swigging his legs back and forth with a potions book sitting in front of him. He was starting to read through the fourth year of potions when his brother came running into the room with Lilian as they started to tease him about how Justin was destined to be in either Ravenclaw or Slytherin and how they’d make their parents proud, but Justin never would. After sometime, Justin tuned them out.  
Lilian was definitely either a Hufflepuff or a Gryffindor. Hard to tell because she has the traits of both. She has long, red hair like their mother and green eyes that looked somewhat hazel sometimes in the right light. Her hair reached to the lower part of her back, but never went passed. She always wore he hair either in a braid, pony tail, pig tails, or down. She never did anything fancy with her hair and she refused to ever put it into a bun. She only wears bright coloured robes. She refuses to wear dark colours because, she claims, they clash with her hair and eyes and don’t look good on her. She was a five year old that acted a lot like a 15 or 16 year old on most days. Lilian would much rather sit in front of a mirror, doing her make-up, than playing with dolls.

Nick was an all-around Gryffindor. No doubt about that. He had hair that was an obvious mix of his mother’s and his father’s, but a bit more of his mother’s. His eyes were his father’s eyes, not a hint of his mother’s beaitiful green in them at all. Nick’s hair was untamable to say the least. It was short, just above his ears. The only way anyone could somewhat tame his hair was to layer it, and layered it was. His bangs were short as well, to show-off the side-ways, small ‘V’ scar just above his eye. Nick only always wears red an gold robes to show off his obvious, and blind Gryffindor pride. He has glasss just like his dad, and to be perfectly honest, he was basically blind without them. Nick was an 8 year old who acts like an arrogant, snotty, and ignorant 6 year old. Nick was the type of kid who could play Quidditch for hours and not be exhausted or tired, but once he was forced to sit and do homework or study, he was out within minutes. Their dad, James, tutored both Lilian and Nick, but he would never take the time to tutor Justin, or even answered any questions he may have. 

Justin was either a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin. But, more Slytherin based on personaility. His hair is black, down to the middle of his back. His hair was silky and smooth like his mother’s, but still a little on the messy side like his father’s, but his hair was way better to manage than his brother’s. Justin always kept his hair down, no matter what. He hated and dreaded the feeling of his hard up or pulled back in any fasion. His bangs were always covering his bright green eyes in his attempts to hide himself from the world and hide the lightning shaped scar on his forehead during the fateful night that Voldemort had tried to kill him and his whole family. Justin has glasses as well, but doesn’t need them as badly as Nick and his look better than Nick’s. Justin only wears dark robes. The only thing his parents have ever done for him that he considered nice was buy him his own robes. He was limited on number, but at least he didn’t have to deal with Nick’s ugly, hamey-down, Gryffindor prided, monstrosities that he called robes. Justin’s main robe colours were black, a dark forest green, navy blue, dark red, and dark grey. Justin was a 7 year old who acted like a mature 20 year old, just not with the education just yet. Justin would rather wrap himself in a warm blanket with a good book in hand or sit and think about his not-so-good life at Potter manor than dare to sit on broom let alone play the awful game of Quidditch. He prefers other methods of transportation, such as apparation (which he has let to learn), portkeys, and his version of transport. He called this Shadow travel because when he teleports to a different he become envoloped in blackness. Justin knew that one day he’d run away and never came back, but he just didn’t know when…

Once Lilian and Nick were done with their teasing and left, Justin could hear a door close and lock in the distance. Signalling that their parents have left with his 2 siblings. Justin went to feed Ceberus, a poisonous, red snake with black eyes that was his familiar. Once he was done doing that, he talk with Ceberus a while until his razor started calling for him again. He left Ceberus to do whatever he wanted while he locked himself in the bathroom and dragged the razor blade across his wrist and arm. After a good 10 cuts on each arm, he cleaned himself and the razor before putting his razor back in his hiding spot. He decided that he’d need a plan for when he finally did run away from his ‘home,’ if you could even call it that. So, Justin sat down on his bed with parchment and a quill in front of him and started to work out a plan.

//~Chapter ~\\\ //~3 years later~\\\ //~Justin’s P.O.V.~\\\

It was late, very late, and I was packing everything I owned into a trunk. I had to get away from here, because I couldn’t handle it anymore. ‘Dad’ is always way more angrier than ever at me all the time now that he doesn’t have Nick around to make him happy because Nick started his first year at Hogwarts this year. ‘Mom’ seems to be leaving the house more often, which doesn’t help me because it’s again once less distraction for ‘dad.’ The only one left to distract him is my ‘sister,’ Lilian, which is somewhat good considering she’s ‘mom’ and ‘dad’s’ princess. I bet ‘dad’ is blaming me for anything that goes wrong in his perfect world on me. I don’t actually consider them family, can’t I ever really have to be honest. But, now more than ever they certaintly not even close. ‘Tsk. Voldemort would probably make a better father than the one I have now and that’s saying something.’ I thought to myself and I shrunk my trunk with wandless magic and put it into my pocket. ‘Dad’ has never hit me before Nick started school, but now he takes all his anger out on me. I miss it when he’d just ignore me and pretend that I don’t exist. He’s started calling me ‘freak’ instead of just boy like before. I hate being here. I need to get out as soon as possible. Not like any of them will care if I’m gone anyways. I grabbed Ceberus, my snake familiar, and descended the stairs as quietly as possible. Once I was outside of the wards, I shadow traveled to the Leaky Cauldron and asked for a room. I asked how much the room would be, by the bartender, Tom, waved me off and said that kids don’t need to pay. He just wanted me to answer him truthfully, which I did. I explained why I left and how I had been wanting to run away for years, but what was going on lately had threw me over the edge. He told me that it was terrible what happened to me and that should never have to happen to any child. Luckily, for me he didn’t ask for my last name or who my family was. Once we were done with our talk, I went to the room I’m staying in. Once there, I took out my trunk from my pocket and made it normal size again before putting it in the corner of the room. I grabbed out my pajamas and got into the bed in the room and instantly fell asleep. 

//~The next day~\\\ //~Still Justin’s P.O.V.~\\\

I woke up to a bright light shining in my room. Pushing aside the dream I have almost every night, I got out of bed and got ready for the day. My first stop was Gringotts and I didn’t want to look like I had just rolled out of bed. I wanted to look as professional as possible so they would take me seriously. Once I had my robes on, I made sure the sleeves wouldn’t roll up and reveal my scared arms, then made my way downstairs for breakfast. Tom was nice enough to nat make me pay for my breakfast either and once I was done, I said a very polite and long thank you to him before heading to the back of the Leaky Cauldron where the entrance to Diagon Ally would be. 

Once in Diagon Ally, I swiftly made my way towards the tall white building, also known as Gringotts Bank. I walked inside and went up to one of the goblins. I waited until he noticed me before I talked.

He noticed me just a moment later and I politely asked, “Would you be so kind as to help me out with a few matters I need taken care of today or bring me to someone who can if you are too busy at the moment?” The goblin looked shocked to say the least and took a few moments to regain his posture.

“I certainly can help you today, especially seeing as you are so polite.” He said. “My name is Ragnarok, I handle everything legal. What do you need done?”

“Thank you.” I started. “The matters I would like taken care of today are an inheritance test, to get legally emancipated, and to see any vaults I have access to and any properties I have access to.” 

“Very well, follow me.” I nodded then followed Ragnarok to what was probably his office. Once we were siuated, I put 3 drops onto a piece of magical parchment, like I was told. Once the parchment stopped glowing a bright yellow, I picked it up and looked at it.

Name: Justin Potter

Heir of the ancient and noble house of Gryffindor by blood  
Heir of the ancient and noble house of Ravenclaw by blood  
Heir of the ancient and noble house of Hufflepuff by blood  
Heir of the ancient and noble house of Slytherin by magic  
Heir of the ancient and noble house of Peverell by blood  
Heif of the ancient and dark house of the Le Fey by magic  
Heir of the ancient and mysterious house of Shadow Walkers by magic  
One of the heirs to the ancient and noble house of Potter by blood  
Heir of the ancient and dark house of Prince by magic  
Heir of the ancient and noble house of Merlin by magic

Can take lordship of the following houses:  
Gryffindor  
Ravenclaw  
Hufflepuff  
Peverell  
Le Fey  
Shadow Walkers  
Merlin’s house

Creature inheritances:

Veela- submissive (dormant; blocked by one Albus Dumbedore)  
Imp- submissive (dormant; blocked by one Albus Dumbledore)  
Vampire- submissive (dormant; blocked by one Albus Dumbledore)

Special magical abilities:

Soul-mate/mate bond (blocked by one Albus Dumbledore, James Potter, Lily Potter nee Evans, and Molly Weaselly)  
Parseltongue/Parselmagic (90% blocked by one Albus Dumbledore and James Potter)  
Creature speak (blocked by one Albus Dumbledore, James Potter, and Lily Potter nee Evans)  
Goblin speak (blocked by one Albus Dumbledore, James Potter, and Lily Potter nee Evans)  
Photographic memory (95% blocked by one Albus Dumbledore and James Potter; has also been tanpered with)  
Natural higher IQ (90% blocked by one Albus Dumbledore and James Potter)  
Natural stealth and cunning (99% blocked by one Albus Dubledore)  
Natural truth detector (98% blocked by one Albus Dumbledore and James Potter)  
Telekenesis (blocked by one Albus Dumbledore)  
Shadow travel (50% blocked by one Albus Dumbledore; a hard skill to block)  
Black Wolf Animagus (blocked by one Albus Dumbledore and James Potter)  
Green Snake Animagus (blockes by one Albus Dumbledore and James Potter)  
Raven Animagus (blocked by one Albus Dumbledore and James Potter)  
Fox Animagus (blocked by one Albus Dumbledore and James Potter)  
Grim Animagus (blocked by one Albus Dumbledore and James Potter)  
Basilisk Animagus (blocked by one Albus Dumbledore and James Potter)  
Black Owl Animagus (blocked by one Albus Dumbledore and James Potter)  
Mind Reading aka Legidimency (blocked by Albus Dumbledore, James Potter, Lily Potter nee Evans, Molly Weaselly, and Crouch Sr.)  
More powerful magical core (¾ or 75% binded by Albus Dumbledore, James Potter, and Crouch Sr.)

Other info:

Horcrux, harbors part of Tom Riddle/Voldemort’s soul (soul’s power is 95% blocked by Albus Dumbledore, but only the person who’s soul it is can safetly take the soul out)  
Potion making it seem like he needs glasses  
Anti-love potion  
Block boost potion  
Bind boost potion  
Anti-curiosity potion

 

I looked at the paper with pure shock and anger. Shocked because I never would have guessed how powerful I actually was and angry because they dared to block and bind my magic for their own selfish reasons. I handed it over to Ragnarok who looked outraged afterwards. He said we needed to get everything off before anything else happens. So, that’s what we went to do. It hurt like hell getting everything off, but I felt so light afterwards. Which, I never thought could happen considering I was already super skinny. 

Once we got back, he handed me the list of vaults and properties after I got my lordship rings which we ended up putting into one ring. I looked at the parchment in awe.

It said…

Name: Justin Potter

Vaults:

Trust vault: 50,000 galleons, 30,000 knuts, and 15,000 sickles  
Current personal vault: 20,000 galleons, 15,000 knuts and 10,000 sickles  
Gryffindor vault- 500,000,000,000 galleons, 60,000,000 knuts, 10,000,000 sickles among other valuable things  
Ravenclaw vault- 500,000,000,000 galleons, 60,000,000 knuts, 10,000,000 sickles among other valuable things  
Hufflepuff vault- 500,000,000,000 galleons, 60,000,000 knuts, 10,000,000 sickles among other valuable things  
Peverell vault- 10,000,000,000 galleons, 1,000,000,000 knuts, 500,000,000 sickles among other valuable things  
Le Fey vault- 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 galleons, 500,000,000,000,000 knuts, 60,000,000,000,000 sickles among other valuable things  
Shadow Walkers vault- 500,000,000,000 galleons, 1,000,000,000 knuts, 9,000,000,000 sickles among other vauluable things  
Merlin’s family vault- 1,000,000,000,000,000 galeons, 1,000,000,000,000 knuts, 100,000,000,000 sickles among other valuable things  
Merlin’s personal vault- 5,000,000,000,000,000 galleons, 5,000,000,000,000 knuts, 500,000,000,000 sickles among other valuable things

Properties:

Grodic’s Hallow  
Gryffindor manor  
Ravenclaw manor  
Hufflepuff manor  
¾ of Hogwarts  
Peverell manor  
Le Fey manor  
Shadow Walker properties all over the world (some in China, some in Bitain, some in France, some in Russia, some in Germany, some in America, some in Canada, some in Belgum, some in Scottland, some in Ireland, some in Japan, some in Korea, some in Africa, some in Australia, 1 in Greenland, and 1 in Iceland)  
Merlin’s family manor  
Merlin’s personal manor

I stared, gaping at the paper. ‘How come I never knew I had this much money or this many properties.’ I thought to myself before sowing Ragnarok and telling him, “I would like to emanicpate myself before I decided where I would like to stay and what vault will be my primary one.” All he did was nod and hand me a piece of parchment with a quill to fill it out with.

I decided that my new name would be: Harrison (Harry) Shadow Le Fey

I made the Le Fey vault my primary one and transferred everything from my trust vault and personal vault into the Le Fey vault. I decided that I would be staying at the Le Fey manor. Ragnarok said it would take an hour to get the portkey and an extra 2 hours for them to put up all the necessary wards that I wanted. I said goodbye to Ragnarok for the time being, after he gave me a bag that was magically connected to my primary vault, and headed back into Allys for some of the things I needed. First I went into Knockturn ally to get my apperance changed. They made my eyes a dull green, got rid of the lightning scar on my forehead and layered my hair, but didn’t make it shoter otherwise. Then I got as many books as possible in the ally and anything else I would need.

After some time, I walked into a wand and staff shop. I got 1 staff and 1 wand. After that, I went back into Diagon Ally. I got a whole new wardrobe, some extra magic books for the year that I’d be allowed to bring to school (if I even went that is), and a wand at Ollivander’s. I only got one there because if I was going to school I needed a wand with a tracker on it for school. Stupid, I know. I visited a few other shops, got myself an owl, I named her Hedwig. Once I was done with that, I went back to my room at the Leaky Cauldron and grabbed all of my stuff. I shrunk everything and put it all in my pocket before walking back to Gringotts. It was already pretty late out when I got back to the bank. Ragnarok almost didn’t notice me at first, but he’s smart and put 2 and 2 together. He handed me the portkey and told me the password. Once we said goodbye to each other, I used the portkey.

I landed on my feet, but almost fell over, in the middle of what seemed to be a sitting room. I walked around until I came across the master bedroom. I made everything back to it’s normal size and set everything down randomly, before getting into my pajamas and laying in the king sized bed. I slowly drifted off to sleep with one thought in my head, “It seems my life is about to get a whole lot better…”


End file.
